


a night out (and a morning after)

by Herenya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya/pseuds/Herenya
Summary: The Superfriends decided to head out to the bar instead of staying in for game night.  The next morning they regret it a little.





	a night out (and a morning after)

It started with an off-hand comment at game night.  It was early in the night when Kara looked around at the group assembled in in her apartment and said, “how come we never go out anymore?”  When all she got back were confused looks, she continued. “Come on guys!  We’re all young, we have decent jobs, which none of us have to go to work tomorrow!  Let’s go out and have fun instead of sitting here!”

When no real objection rose, Alex looked at Maggie.  “It has been a while, and I’m sure M’gann wouldn’t mind putting up with us for a while, yeah?”

Once Alex was in, that seemed to settle it.  Everyone was on board, and began the orderly scramble of grabbing shoes, jackets, and wallets.  Lena called for a car to pick to group up (she seemed to know that none of them would be in any condition to drive by the end of the night), and 20 minutes later, the Superfriends arrived at the alien bar.

It started out innocently.  Everyone was having drinks, sharing food, and generally enjoying a typical night out.  Vazquez dropped by for a while, Kara having texted her about the revelry.

“Are we celebrating something?” She asked with a smile, watching Alex and Maggie aggressively flirt over the pool table.

“No, it was a spur of the moment thing” Kara grinned back.  “Just felt like going out and being young and dumb for a night.”  Her smiled dimmed a little as she watched her sister being happy.  “We so rarely get that these days.”

Lena sidled over to Kara, sensing the shift in mood.  “You know what we need to do then, if we’re being young and dumb?  Shots.”  She’d come prepared, Darla appearing behind Lena with a full tray of shot glasses.  She sorted them into alien and human groups as Kara called Maggie and Alex back over to the table.

“Good luck” Darla tossed over her shoulder with a smirk.

Vasquez wasn’t drinking (she was working the weekend to give Alex some time off) and watched in amused horror as the entire group downed two shots each.  Everyone was holding their liquor fine, but she wanted to wait and see how the night went (she had a funny feeling that they were just getting started, and it would be fantastic to watch).

And she was not wrong.

As the night went on, the group continued to drink like they’d all just written their last exams for the year.  Winn got himself banned from the pool table after once again sending the cue ball flying.  James was deep in conversation with Brian about workout routines, and “yes arms are great Brian, ladies love the arms it’s true, but man, never skip leg day, man.  Legs are important too.  Because you walk on the Brian!”  Lena nearly fell out of the booth laughing when she overheard that.

As the night wound down, they all found their way back to the table.  Oddly enough, that was when the real trouble started.  They were carousing, yes, maybe a little too loudly, but that didn’t give the people who chose the next table the right to tell them to quiet down!

“Hey, listen, I know you guys are celebrating and having a good time, but we just want to have a quiet meal together, so maybe you can keep it down, huh?” 

Alex bristled instantly.  “We were here first, dude.  You came in, saw us sitting here, and chose to sit down.  There are plenty of other tables far from us, so maybe you can go sit there, huh?”

Kara and Maggie exchanged a look.  They could see where this was going.  Alex was halfway out of her seat, getting ready to fight the occupants of the next table.

“We gotta go, before we get kicked out and banned. Get her out of here” Kara whispered to Maggie.  “I’ll settle up the bills and meet you outside.”  She looked at the rest of the table.  “guys, let’s take this back to my place.  A few more drinks, maybe a movie, what do you say?”

Everyone mumbled agreement, and once again began the slow shuffle of getting prepared to leave.  As they piled into the car Lena had once again called, Lena called out her own address, rather than Kara’s.  She hushed Kara’s protestations with a small kiss.

“My place is bigger, darling”, she said softly, “and from the looks of things here everyone is going to need a place to sleep.”  She grinned mischievously. “Plus, my liquor cabinet is better stocked by far.”

Getting everyone settled at Lena’s was more of a chore than anyone anticipated.  Alex had somehow fallen off the couch and sprained her thumb.  She was refusing to get up from the carpet, so Maggie just covered her with a blanket, and dropped a pillow beside her head.  That’s where Alex spent the night.

Winn wandered off into a spare room, and promptly fell into the bed.  He was snoring less than five minutes later.  Lena put on a movie, and everyone settled in to wind down the night.  The last thing Maggie remembered was holding her drink in front of her face and whispering loudly, “I can’t see”.

The next morning, Maggie woke up first.  Glancing around, she took attendance.  Alex was still passed out on the floor, and Winn was still snoring in the spare room.  Kara was out on the balcony, sleeping in a chaise and soaking up the rising sun.  James was stretched out in a massive recliner, and surprisingly, Lena was snuggled into his side (it was damned adorable, if you asked Maggie).  Maggie was amused to find that she, the shortest person there, had the biggest couch all to herself.  She sat up (immediately regretting it when her head started screaming at her), and set about waking everyone up.  Breakfast was needed.

Waking everyone up proved more difficult than Maggie had anticipated.  Win cocooned himself, until he suddenly lurched out of bed and into the bathroom.  Over the sounds of his retching Maggie thought 'one down'.  James woke slowly and carefully, as if he somehow remembered that he was holding Lena.  Maggie heard him mutter "good thing Kara's a furnace" as he gingerly removed Lena's (presumably) cold hands from his body.  He sat up with a grimace, rubbing his temples.

Kara simply floated when Maggie tried to wake her up.  It got frustrating.  Maggie eventually resorted to using her blanket as a lasso, to pull Kara down.

"Maggie, why?" Kara whined.  "Hurts, just wanna sleep."

"I know kid, but you were floating out here on the balcony for anyone to see.  And as soon as we get your sister up, we'll go get some food.  How does that sound?"

Kara perked up a little at the mention of food, but quickly turned pale.  "We'll see about the food, I guess."

Alex was the hardest to wake up.  She kept a death grip on her blanket, and kept grunting and flipping herself over when anyone tried to wake her.  Maggie finally stole her phone, and set off the alarm.  Years of conditioning had Alex leaping to her feet at the sound.

Eventually Maggie managed to wrangle everyone out the door, saying goodbyes and thank yous to Lena, who was staying home to sleep.  Lena set them up with one last car to take them to Kara’s apartment.  There was a greasy little diner in the neighbourhood, and they beelined it there once they were dropped off.

Slumping into a booth, they listlessly scanned the menus.  When the waitress came over for their drink orders, she stifled a laugh.  Kait had been at the diner for years, and tt was clear what was going on.  “Coffees all around, folks?”

“Pepsi please” Alex mumbled.  When she got strange looks from the rest of the table, she followed with “I can’t do cream right now, but I still need sugar and caffeine.  Back off!”  (While that would normally be an intimidating growl, today it came out as something closer to a sad whimper).

Kait left them to the menus, correctly assuming they’d need extra time to sift the words through the alcohol in their brains, and make decisions.  When she came back with the coffee (and Pepsi), they seemed ready.  Everyone took their turn ordering traditional hangover food: eggs, pancakes, toast, hash browns, and sausage.  When she got to Alex, the agent pulled up head from where it was cradled in her hands.

“Could I get an order of bacon, please.”

This threw Kait a little; she hadn’t been expecting that, based on the rest of the table.  She tried to recover. “Do you want anything with that bacon, dear?”

Alex looked deep in thought.  “Yes.  I’m going to need more bacon.  Two sides of bacon please.”  Kait headed to the kitchen, shaking her head about young folks and their disregard for their health.

Luckily for Alex, no one at the table was interested in talking.  Breakfast came, and they soon headed back out into the day.  James was recovering a little faster than the others, and volunteered to take Winn home so he could finish sleeping off his hangover.  Kara offered her place to Maggie and Alex, to rest up until they felt well enough, but they declined, both wanting the comfort of their own home.  A quick Uber ride later, and they were cuddling on the couch in their pajamas, watching The X-Files and nibbling on cheese bread.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you ordered a plate of salt and grease for breakfast, Danvers”, Maggie said playfully.  “I think we need to have another talk about proper nutrition and heart health.”

“Mmm, or you could help me burn all that bacon off”, Alex replied, in sultry tone.  Abruptly her face shifted to discomfort.  “Tomorrow.  We’ll work this off tomorrow.  I don’t think I can move right now.”

“Tomorrow sounds good.” Maggie dropped a kiss on Alex’s nose.  “Laying here and watching Scully investigate vampires is closer to our wheelhouse of activity right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is loosely based on a Christmas party my department had, which had reached urban legend status at my work. A fair bit of this really did happen at that party. It was a great party.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @noracharlesandherdogasta if you want to drop by, say hey, ask about this party, or see pictures of my dog


End file.
